Orange or Blue?
by Sketchboy22
Summary: Something even weirder than usual is going on in the depths of Apeture- what is it? GLaDOS knows...but she isn't telling...
1. Prologue

If you were to look into the depths of Apeture Laboratories, given that you could slip past GLaDOS, you'd find a sturdy, worn, metal door. If the heavy locks aren't enough to discourage you from prying, the many signs plastered on it should-  
a few reading 'Defectus', 'Keep Out', 'Do Not Enter', 'Inhumanum Experimentis', 'Conversus', and 'Reiciet'. Why are these signs here, you ask? And on this specific door? No-one knows- the only one that bothered with it once was GLaDOS, and has never spoke of it since. The other robots of the facility never bothered to look behind it, if only in fear of the ominous signs, and what punishment from whatever may lay beyond if there was a breach. The sounds of creaking and groaning always came from beyond the door, sometimes shrieks of pain, followed by eerie silence- active machinery was another sound that invaded the air around the door, adding to the creepyness of it all. None of the inhabitants knew what was trapped behind the door, and if they were lucky...

_...__i__t was going to stay that way..._

**A/N: My first attempt at a Portal fanfic- let me know how I did! (this is only the prologue, by the way)**


	2. Chapter 1

_Conjunction Junction, what's your function? _

"There it is again" P-body chittered, stopping herself and Atlas in the current testing chamber "where is it coming from?"  
"Maybe it's a part of the test" Atlas responded.  
"What would music have to do with solving this chamber?"  
"Beats me"

The two androids went on with the test- the cube dropped from the orange portal, and landed on the button, forcing the door to open. The two stepped through, and proceeded to the next testing chamber.

X

Meahwhile, two defective turrets were seventy floors below, travelling the ruins of the old Apeture Laboratories.

"What are we doing down here, anyway?" one of them asked.  
"Beats the juice outta me- anywhere's better than the incinerator" the other asked.  
Both of their red eyes shone on the path ahead, somewhat lighting their way as they walked who-knew-where.

"Hey...what's this thing?" the second asked, stopping at an ominously marked door.  
"How in Apeture should I know?" the first snarked, backtracking to the second.  
"Maybe we should-"

**_SCRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_**

"Sweet MOTHERBOARD! MAKE IT _STOP_!" the first cried over the noise, toppling over.  
"I wish my guns were working, now-" the second said jokingly.

The noise stopped, and the door creaked open- the two turrets looked up, spying a fleshy face half-hidden behind the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"What's a human like you doing down here?"  
"What're two rejects like you doing down here?" he replied.

"..."

"Well...you comin' in, or what?" he said, pushing the door open.

The two turrets' minds almost blew a fuse when they saw the human, one cybernetic, green eye on the left side of his face, the other a regular organic, brown eye. In addition to that, a few robot parts were attatched to a few parts of his body, a horrifying mix of man and machine.

"Come on, I don't want to get caught out here"

**A/N: Meet one of our MC's: SICoSOR- what his name stands for will be revealed in the next chapter **

**(P.s. sorry it's so short!)**


	3. Chapter 2

"So...what's your name?" the first turret asked, following the 'human' deeper into the darkened halls.

"SICoSOR" I replied.

"What? Is that french or somethin'?" the second asked.

"I gave it to myself...it stands for 'Subject In Charge of Still Operating Robots'"

"How long have you been down here?"  
"For as long as I can remember..."  
"Oh..."

I stopped the two turrets as we stopped.

"Whoops...hit a dead end" one of the turrets commented.

I ignored him, and knocked three times on the wall- a section of the dirt slid up, allowing access to another room.

"Nice place ya got here" one turret snarked.

"I do my best..." I growled darkly.

"So...what _are _you doing down here?" the second asked.

"It's my 'job' to keep track of all the defective and rejected robots the assembly line spits up"

"'Job'?"

"It's not like that...I actually enjoy it more than anything else" I replied, ducking under a flying core on the railing above.

"What was that? A UFO?"

The core slid back, the green blinked at us...before bursting into laughter.

"What's so funny?" D-turret #1 asked.

"Heeheehaahaa...UFO! Hahahaha!"

"Who's this joker?" D-turret #2 asked.

At this, the core's laughter intensified, the little orb shaking so hard I thought it might fall from the railing.

"Joker! Heeheeheehee!"

"What's this guy talking about?"

"This was one of the cores rejected by the scientists that worked here, he was supposed to give GLaDOS a sense of humor"

Then the core started to laugh even harder, his laughter turning to wheezing coughs as he failed to stop himself.

"Is uh...he gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine, he can go on like this for days" I replied, leading the two turrets away from the core.

The two followed me, and we hit a large room with an open floor, old monitors and parts lining the shelves and desks.

"So...is there anyone guarding this place? Or-"

"Halt!" A tiny voice squeaked.

I looked down, and saw a tiny turret, guns at the ready.

"PIT, what have I said about pointing guns at strangers?" I asked.

"...to not to..."

"Yes...now go on" I said, prodding the teeny turret with my foot.

"Sorry..." she muttered to the two defects.

"Good, and what are you doing out here anyway?"

"..."

"You know what I've told you about being out here" I said, walking further past more tables filled with spare parts and other junk.

"Come on, the three of you" I said, motioning for them to follow "the 'village' is just a bit further"

"Village?"

"Uh-huh" I replied vaguely.

The first turret dropped back to talk to the second, still following this 'SICoSOR' character.

"This guy is nuts..."

"Tell me about it..."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!**


End file.
